Peter Boyle
Peter Boyle (1935 - 2006) Film Deaths *''Ghost in the Noonday Sun'' (1973) [Ras Mohammed]: Stabbed in the back when Peter Sellers throws a sword at him on the island; shown in a black & white "silent movie"-style prologue. *''Crazy Joe (1974)'' [Joe] Killed by rival gangsters. *''Young Frankenstein (1974)'' [The Monster]: Peter plays Gene Wilder's re-animated creature; I don't know for certain whether he also played the hanged body from whom the creature was made, but I thought I'd list it just in case. (Thanks to Giulia) *'Swashbuckler (1976)' [Lord Durant]: Stabbed in the chest when Robert Shaw throws his sword into him. as he holds Genevieve Bujold hostage. He then backs up, going over the balcony. *''Beyond the Poseidon Adventure (1979)'' [Frank Mazzetti]: Gunned by Dean Ferrandini (whom he kills as well); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Angela Cartwright. (Thanks to Liz) *''Where the Buffalo Roam (1980)'' [Carl Lazlo, Esq.]: Presumably drowned (off-screen) when he disappears at sea; his disappearance is mentioned in Bill Murray's narration. (Thanks to Alex) *''Yellowbeard (1983)'' [Mr. Moon]: Falls into a pool of acid at the end of a swordfight with Martin Hewitt. (Thanks to Anton and Tommy) *''Echoes in the Darkness (1987)'' [Sgt. Joe Van Nort]: Dies of a heart attack while practicing at the police firing range. *''Sweet Evil'' (Final Vendetta) (1996) [Jay Glass]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a baseball bat by Bridgette Wilson in his office; the scene ends just before the impact. *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002)'' [Rowland]: Shot to death by Serge Houde in an elevator. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''From Here to Eternity'' (1979) [Fatso Judson]: Presumably killed by Steve Railsback. (I haven't seen this mini-series, but I have seen Ernest Borgnine's death in the same role from the 1953 film.) * Poochinski'' (1990 failed pilot)' [''Stanley Poochinski]: hit by a car at the beginning of the pilot, he provides the voice of the talking bulldog his character is reincarnated as for the rest of the episode. *NYPD Blue: Don We Now Our Gay Apparel (1995)'' [Dan Breen]: Stabbed to death off-screen by Enrico Colantoni. His body is seen when Dennis Franz discovers him. *The X-Files: Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose (1995)' [''Clyde Bruckman]: Commits suicide by asphyxiating himself with a plastic bag over his head (on top of taking an overdose of pills). (Thanks to Kim) Boyle, Peter Boyle, Peter Boyle, Peter Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Cancer victims Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in an Irwin Allen film or TV series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Ron Underwood Movies Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:Everybody Loves Raymond Cast Members